Autumn Dreams
by Keitsu Han'ei
Summary: (After OotP)In Draco Malfoy's 6th year, he developed a relationship with his Potions Professor. Kept secret from all, Malfoy was a bit frustrated that the love must be kept secret but Snape always had his good reasons. Until...
1. 1 Autumn Dream

**This fanfiction is done based on a narrative RP that CryToHeaven and I made on Gaia. We need a beta-reader please.**

**Disclaimer ****  
**Harry Potter is property of J.K Rowling, NOT US. The characters used in this fanfic  
are not ours, they are merely being used to satisfy slash urges. We recommend that  
you be of a mature age level if you are to read this fic, since it has to do with male on  
male contact and sexual relations between Teacher and Student. Thank you for  
reading this and enjoy :D

-----

* * *

----- 

The land had begun its natural change. The lady of seasons had flown by, leaving the  
autumn to stay for a while. The trees of evergreen summer blended to a faint yellow  
before withering brown and the leaves blown from their perch. In small amounts...  
But still a lot nontheless.

As autumn gently touched the trees surrounding Hogwarts... It set a pleasant, cooling  
mood. Melancholy in a way... but not as bitter as winter. The gentle breeze touching  
his ever frozen face, soothing gestures....

The time of gentle romance, light giggling between the couples and playing among  
the leaves... running freely, without a care... the time to settle beneath a tree heavy  
with orange yellow leaves and snuggle with a significant other happily....

He closed his eyes as the call of the sweet gentle wind beckoned...

The time of being lovey dovey with one's love had arrived. Which obviously meant...

Time to grade the papers.

Severus Snape opened his eyes at the spur of the motherly emotions, his eyes became  
colder than before and with his snappish scowl adorned on his cold face, he bellowed  
his way back to his dungeons.

His bitter cold dungeons. Alone.

-----

* * *

----- 

Please review. Thank you.  
Beta-readers. Please help us :D


	2. 2 Autumn Dreams

**This fanfiction is done based on a narrative RP that CryToHeaven and I made on Gaia. We need a beta-reader please.**

**Disclaimer ****  
**Harry Potter is property of J.K Rowling, NOT US. The characters used in this fanfic  
are not ours, they are merely being used to satisfy slash urges. We recommend that  
you be of a mature age level if you are to read this fic, since it has to do with male on  
male contact and sexual relations between Teacher and Student. Thank you for  
reading this and enjoy :D

-----

* * *

----- 

Autumn break.. Normally Draco Malfoy would be heard whining about how much he  
hated to be left at school during breaks. But this time, the young now 16 year old boy  
didn't seem to mind.

Dining for the few students who had been left here for various reasons had just   
finished, all of Malfoy's friends had gone.. and he was forced to share the same table  
with Potter and his sniveling friends.

Draco ran a slender hand through his now longer blonde hair as he walked down the  
halls.

_Hmm...perhaps...._ he grinned to himself walking down into the dungeons.

Oh, it had been so long since he had been in his Professor's room. The older man had   
gotten paranoid and had told Draco to not come to his chambers until Autumn break  
had started.

_Well.. the students left this morning.. so.. I suppose this can count..._ he grinned more,  
knocking on the portrait lead to Snape's private quarters.

-----

* * *

----- 

Please review. Thank you.  
Beta-readers. Please help us :D


	3. 3 Autumn Dreams

**This fanfiction is done based on a narrative RP that CryToHeaven and I made on Gaia. We need a beta-reader please.**

**Disclaimer ****  
**Harry Potter is property of J.K Rowling, NOT US. The characters used in this fanfic  
are not ours, they are merely being used to satisfy slash urges. We recommend that  
you be of a mature age level if you are to read this fic, since it has to do with male on  
male contact and sexual relations between Teacher and Student. Thank you for  
reading this and enjoy :D

-----

* * *

-----

Grumbling the password to the portrait, Severus glided into his quarters with an air of  
bitter resentment.

Majority of the students were going back home.  
Majority of the students were going to enjoy their holidays.  
Majority of the students were out of his way, and won't be around to blow up many  
more cauldrons.  
Majority of the students won't be around to show him their infinite stupidity.

But the minor decided to taunt him by leaving behind Harry Potter.  
The great gold wonder boy of the fierce loyal lion... The Majestic Gryffindor that took  
over his father's throne. He slammed his fist onto his working desk piled up with  
parchments, ready to be scrutinized and pulverized in bloody red ink.

How Severus wished to bury his fist into the pathetic pile of muse called Potter's brain.

Common sense do not exist on that idiotic child's mind. The spur-of-the-moment  
bravery seemed to be there... constantly strong with no tact.  
It must have been the blood. Must be the family. The Potter family. He sneered.

Severus collapsed into his chair by the desk, and laid there for a while. Just because  
Potter was the favourite of the headmaster... that didn't meant that he could go jolly-  
riding around and expected him!!! He!!! Severus Snape!!! The cold-blooded, slimy,  
greasy git (and possibly a vampire) with the Potion Professor's job and masters, the  
DeathEater... and the spy of the Order.... This foolish child expected him to clean up  
whatever mess he got himself into. One of these days... he would gladly help that  
Potter junior dig his grave deeper and staked a wooden cross on him as a tombstone  
after burial. The Potion Master sighed and massaged his temples.

Why can't he be like Draco? Smart, sly, cunning... Knew his work and what he was  
doing...

... Yes.... Draco. The minority left this Malfoy junior behind too.

As much as he chose to ignore him, Severus couldn't. This child... no, student....  
godson. He can't believe he fell for that little mischievous imp. As much as he adored  
him, Draco knew how to play his cards. He had great trump cards to get into his  
private quarters, beneath his clothes... and ACTUALLY succeeded to worm his way  
to his heart. He looked at the grudgingly messy piles of homework on the desk with a  
thoughtful look.

Lucius couldn't do that much... hardly half at his full attempts.

What in Merlin's right state of mind he saw in Draco? In comparison to his father?

As much as Severus enjoyed indulging himself with this 'young' love... (despite how  
terribly he denied it) he must draw a line. And he'd be all damned with Potter's  
underwear if Draco went beyond it, not knowing the consequences of it. He leaned  
back into his chair with a weary look on his face.

Severus Snape doesn't want Draco Malfoy to be a DeathEater in the next initiation....

He can't let Draco be like him...

-----

* * *

----- 

Please review. Thank you.

Beta-readers. Please help us :D


End file.
